Prohibido
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Lo suyo con ella es algo prohibido, pero por más que se lo repita no puede dejar de recordarla, de besarla, de amarla... ¿cómo puede algo tan puro ser tan peligroso?


_Aclaración: Regalo para Dulce Murtagh. Espero de corazón que te guste. _

* * *

_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Joanne Rowling, al hacer esto no espero recibir dinero, aunque si alguien quiere pagarme... no pondré objeciones_

* * *

**Prohibido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

Draco miró a la castaña que dormía plácidamente a su lado, refrenó el impulso de besarle la frente y salió de la cama con cuidado, no quería despertarla. Se vistió con una rapidez asombrosa, temblando ligeramente por el frío que hacía en la habitación.

Se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento, pues deseaba regresar a la cama con ella, pero no podía, lo suyo era algo prohibido, nadie aparte de los dos lo sabía.

-Draco -su voz lo detuvo antes de que lograra llegar a la salida.

Se volvió, sin esbozar su mueca de desagrado o su sonrisa burlona, no usaba su máscara cuando estaban los dos solos. Con ella podía ser quien era en realidad.

-Me voy -susurró.

Hermione asintió, adormilada, se estiró levemente, provocando que la sábana que la cubría se adaptara mejor a su cuerpo. Inmediatamente una ola de deseó lo recorrió al recordar todas las cosas que habían hecho durante la pasada noche, evitó mirar hacia su entrepierna, para que ella no notara su excitación.

Obviamente fracasó. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Esta noche o la de mañana? -le preguntó.

-Desearía que fuera hoy, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Entonces te veré mañana -susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Draco evitó suspirar y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, justo antes de salir ella habló de nuevo, con el tono que usaba siempre que estaban rodeados de gente.

-Espero no verte, Malfoy.

-Lo mismo digo, Granger -respondió con su voz llena de arrogancia y desdén, ocultando el dolor que le producía eso, pues deseaba dejar las apariencias y declarar en voz alta que la amaba.

Pero no era posible. Lo suyo era prohibido.

* * *

A lo largo del día se la encontró una sola vez, iba en compañía de Potter rumbo a la biblioteca pero prefirió ignorarlos, aunque la miró fugazmente por unos segundos.

Por la noche golpeó su cabeza contra el armario que trataba de reparar, pero su mente volaba hacia ella. Su castaña.

Se lo preguntó de nuevo, ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto?

Todo había comenzado después de que Weasley gritara a los cuatro vientos que tenía novia.

La había encontrado llorando en un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca, pero no tuvo el valor de regodearse con su sufrimiento, no. Lo que quería era buscar al pelirrojo idiota y hacerlo pagar por hacerla llorar. Cuando miró sus ojos llenos de una tristeza infinita él se acercó de forma inconsciente, tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó de forma dulce y suave para silenciar los sollozos que salían de su boca.

Cuando notó que era lo que hacía se alarmó un poco al verse incapaz de apartarla, por el contrario, profundizó el beso, mordisqueando sus labios, saboreándola y enmarañando más su cabello.

Lo que le sorprendió mas no fue que le gustara el beso, o que quisiera más. No. Fue que ella, precisamente ella, le correspondiera con un frenesí mayor.

Después de eso había tomado distancia, sus burlas disminuyeron, pero no podía evitar que siempre terminara pensando en Hermione Granger. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más se trató de colarse en la fiesta de Slughorn con la esperanza de verla, pero no contó con que Snape lo sacara de ahí, matando el buen humor que le quedaba, al terminar de hablar con éste ya no tenía ánimos de regresar. No. Quería volver a la Sala de los Menesteres y tratar de arreglar el maldito armario, pero sus planes se fueron al caño cuando la vio en el pasillo solitario, sin la irritante compañía de McLaggen.

No pudo refrenar sus impulsos al verla vestida de esa forma, lo volvía loco. El beso se repitió, pero esa vez fueron más allá, específicamente a un aula vacía, hasta saciarse uno del otro.

Y entonces se fueron de vacaciones, las cuales fueron una tortura pues su mente no dejaba de rememorar esa noche, no dejaba de pensar en ella a pesar de la misión encomendada por el Señor Tenebroso, cuando regresaron inmediatamente la buscó aunque sabía que estaba mal, que era algo incorrecto teniendo en cuenta que era hija de muggles y que el señor al que servía los odiaba, su reencuentro fue satisfactorio para ambos.

Dos meses después las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, sólo que la relación era más profunda, ambos podían hablar de lo que fuera, pero Hermione todavía no sabía que Draco era un mortífago y que el Señor Tenebroso le había ordenado matar a Albus Dumbledore, él no quería decirle pues sabía que todo terminaría en ese momento, o tal vez ella lo intentaría convencer de dejar todo, pasarse al lado de los buenos, donde su relación no sería mal vista. Pero no podría. No cuando la vida de su familia y la de ella estaba en riesgo.

Además de que probablemente su tía Bella los mataría si se les ocurriera aparecer frente a su casa. No. No. No.

Draco quería que el Señor Tenebroso perdiera, si él moría todo sería mejor, su tía no sería nada sin su amo. Sus padres no pondrían ya tantas objeciones.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, odiando la vida que llevaba, destinado de pequeño a seguir lo establecido, a comportarse como todo un Malfoy. A obedecer, luchar, mentir, matar y morir por él. Pero ahora lo haría por ella.

No creía que lo perdonaría por ocultarle lo del armario y el ser mortífago, pero al terminar ese curso de Hogwarts no volvería, trataría de cuidarla a lo lejos y probablemente lidiaría con el dolor de saberse odiado. Pero nada se compararía con el que podría sufrir al perderla para siempre.

* * *

_¿Fin?_

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que no haya quedado mal, es mi primer fic de esta pareja y me encantaría saber muchísimo su opinión. Dulce, espero que te guste e_e_

_Dependiendo de la inspiración y el cómo lo hice será si hago más capítulos o no._

_Desde ya gracias por leer._

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_

¿


End file.
